


Nap

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Everyone needs a nap on a snow day. It's like... the law.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> For timetospy. May this fluff help bring a smile to your day.

The wind rattles the windows as the snow piles up inch by inch outside the cabin. It’s barely ten in the morning and already James has made two rounds of the cottage to make sure they really do have everything sealed up to keep the heat in. Q has been reading in the living room, bundled up in front of a roaring fire to stay warm. Beretta is keeping watch while Walther makes the rounds with James. Only when James is satisfied that the snow really will stay outside does he head to the kitchen.

With the veritable blizzard surrounding them, James decided on some of his peppermint schnapps cocoa for the pair of them: hot milk with some of his own homemade chocolate syrup, a large shot of schnapps, and a peppermint stick to stir. He puts the steaming mugs on a tray with several different kinds of biscuits and carries it all into the living room.

“Is that all for me?” Q asks, setting his book down and smiling lazily at James.

“Well one of them is mine,” James replies. He takes his seat next to his husband and sets the tray down on the coffee table. “A little something to warm you.”

“Ta.” Q stirs his and takes a sip, grinning at the taste. “Bloody brilliant you are. This is just what I needed.” He takes another slow sip and leans against James. “Just stoked the fire, so it should be good for a bit. I was just getting to the good bit in my book.”

James glances at the cover. “Which good bit? That one has several.”

“‘Riddles in the Dark’. You know it’s my favorite chapter.”

“Give it here. I’ll read to you for a bit.”

***

Three chapters later has James putting the book down as his husband has, quite adorably, fallen asleep against him. Chuckling softly, James sets Q’s glasses aside and pulls the blanket up over him so his shoulders stay warm too. He presses a kiss just behind Q’s ear and sighs before snuggling close and wrapping himself around his husband.

“I love you, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments always welcome.


End file.
